Beauty
by DAUGHTER.OF.APHRODITE01
Summary: About a girl named Amour. She lost her brother at a younge age. Now read to find out more. Chapter 9- very important authors note.
1. Beauty chapter 1

Hello anyone that cares to here my crazy demi-god life. My name is Amour, yes my name means love in french. My mother told me that my father wanted to name me that before he died in a plane accident.

Well i look like my mothers younger sister, i have her baby blue eyes, her small nose that fit my figure well. But i am told that i have my fathers golden wavy hair. I am 5'6 and skinny yet i have curves. I am 17 and my birth date is febuary 14 or as none as valentines day.

I was in homeroom when i got called to the office. "Amour day", a deep voice whispered when i went past the ganitiors closet," todays the day you will die."

Stupid me decided to turn around only to be scared to fainting. The only thing i remembered was his voice, the boy i helped run away, the only person i have ever truely loved, Leo Valdez...

000000000000000000000000000 HEY RANDOM PEOPLE NO THIS IS NOT A ACCIDENTAL CAPS LOCKS ANYWAY I JUST MADE THIS UP AND I WILL EDIT LATER. LOVE, .APHRODITE 


	2. Beauty Chapter 2

"I remember her from somewhere Piper i just dont remember where." I reconized the person as Leo.

"Well maybe you should ask her since she is waking up. Just dont bother her that much. Bye Leo." My eyes were half open The girl Piper had choppy brown hair that went to the middle of her back. The only makeup she had on was eye liner that brought out her eyes really well, yet her eyes were bothering me, they kept changing colors. It was making my own eyes hurt from blue to brown to hazel and so on that i decided to look away.

The room i was in was white with drapes, i was in a bed like thing that was also white. There was guy with eyes all over his body, i dont remember what the monsters name was just that it was greek...wait..monster..greek?

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed until i couldnt scream anymore.

" Hey chica calm down, am i that ugly?" Leo said with a smile.

" Leo Valdez i thought i would never see you again. Do you remember me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hmm lets see golden wavy hair, baby blue eyes...wait Amour?Amour Day?" i hugged him to death.

"Why did you leave without telling me, latino elf? I cried for weeks the only thing you left was the ring that you made me." I showed him the golden band. My tears were running down my face. I was gasping for air while Valdez was drying my tears with his thumb.

"Awe Princess im sorry i am never in one place for that long. I loved you will you please take me back?" Leo asked me while helping me up.

"I will think about it but at least show me around." So we got up and left thinking everything was going to be fine if only we knew...


	3. Beauty Chapter 3

"Amour meet Piper one of my friends."I shook hands with her as Leo introduced us.

"Leo why did you call her love in french?" Piper asked giving us a weird look.

"Oh no my full name is Amour Aliviah day. My mothers name is aliviah so my dad wanted to show his love for her by naming me that."She just smiled at me.

"Well Amour you could be a daughter of Aphrodite. Wait did repair boy tell you about this camp?"Piper asked with a slight smile.

"He didnt have to my mother is a daughter of Apollo. How do you think I got these eyes?" Just then two boys that looked like twins with light brown shaggy hair and mischevious blue eyes came running towards me.

"Your Amour Aliviah day right?" A slightly taller brother asked me. I just nodded.

"Oh course she is Travis just look at her, dude you have changed ever since you started dating katie. By the way beautiful this letter is from your mother."

"Well thank you random person." That earned some snickers.

"Connor, Connor Stoll." He kissed my hand and the left in diffrent ways.

I opened the letter

Dear daughter,

If you are reading this i have died but i have to tell you that ypur father is Eros, yes the Eros that your grandfather hates. In this package is my ring that turns into a bow and a quiver. You will need arrows. Anyways love you always and forever.

-Mom

my tears started dripping while i handed Leo the letter. When he finish his arms wraped around me.

"Princess its going to be okay at least you have a half brother his name is jacob he should be in the Eros and princess yor fathor claimed you. Look."I did what he told me to find a hologram above my head. It looked like a heart with a golden arrow going threw it.

I turned my head to look at Leo."Can i see my brother?" 


	4. Beauty Chapter 4

"Hey Leo, piper..wait Amour i-is that you." I looked at him not trying to cry.

"Jacob Adam Day you left me and mother and guess what she died today. W-We thought you died by some moster!" I screamed at him witch earned some looks. I looked around then took off towards the beach.

I sat down and dug my my feet into the sand then started the water works.

I was crying really hard when someone poked me in the back."I thought i heard crying. You must be the newbie my names Jason son of Zues."I thought quickly trying to remember where i heard this name.

" Wait your the one that left Piper heart broken to be with some person named Reyna. I dont like you for that sorry but could you please leave me and my sorrow?" I let a tear slip down.

"I dont know your name but im trying to help would you please explain what happened?"He looked pissed off so i just decided to give in. I told him about Jacob running away. Me leaving and my mother dying.

"Thank you Jason for listening to me blab. Now i want to hear how you made Piper mad and if you lie i will stab you."

"Well im just going to call you aliviah okay?"I just nodded

" Well Aliviah after a quest me and Piper started dating but one day Reyna came up to me and just started kissing me. I didnt know what to do so i just kissed her back but Piper came in and sawll so she ran but when i tried to chase her i couldnt find her." I felt so sick at him i slapped him." You know what Jason you should apoligize untill then stay away from me!"So i ran again untill i found a girl sitting on a rock.

"Hello im sure we didnt meet my name is Amour Aliviah Day."I smiled at the girl she had pretty blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes.

"Hi Amour my name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Wait do you know your parent?"She smiled at me and pat the spot next to her on the giant rock.

"Of yes im a daughter of Eros, twin sister to J-Jacob."Another tear ran down my face.

"What happend to you?"

"Well Annabeth my brother ran away when i was 6 and i was never the same. Oh Annabeth can i clean up I didnt get around that much after i found my mother died."

"Of course we might be able to find some clothes in the Aphrodite cabin."

"Thank you so much Annabeth!"I hugged her then we left.

* * *

The whole I hate Jason thing is for a friend . remember REVEIW my lovelys! 


	5. Beauty Chapter 5

WRITERS NOTE: This is not the oringinal story because i forgot to save the first one. Please reveiw-D.O.A

* * *

"Thank you lucy"I was in the Aphrodite cabin getting some clothes and shoes.

"Your welcome, anyways heres some strapless dresses."She handed three short strapless dresses one was pink, another was red and black,and the third was a blue that matched my own eyes.

"Here,"She handed me a Hollister bag,"there shoupd be a couple flats and high tops."

"Um lucy can i get a pair of heels they are really good back up knives."She nodded and smiled.

When she was searching for more clothes and heels we talked about her life. I found out she got here after Piper became head consuler. She has a half brother in the Iris cabin. That looked gothic but is really cute.

"Amour are you even listening to me."

"oh yeah im cool good great even!" I paused before answering.

"I said that Leo is looking around for you he just texted me on my special non-monster terakers at all."

I just blankly stared at her thinking she is crazy. I just ran out of there heading to the woods. TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hey my beaus i have to say im busy with cheer, gymnactcs and volleyball so i wont be on that much. So as for my question in i think the battle of the laberinth when they meet the hunters of artemis Apollo flirts with thalia, now thaila is a daughter of Zeus and so is apollo but if there is no god DNA how does some demi-gods have their powers? Please review for an answer.

Love, D.O.A 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry i havent updated in a while but it wouldnt work anyways just got mark of athena! Love, D.O.A01

* * *

I ran as far as my feet could take me. Of course like every demigod i get tired out, even Nico! So i eventually stopped to sleep next to a huge tree. When i say huge i mean the size of a crane! I didnt care who or what what watching me. The last thing i saw was light and i heard "Come on lets go to sleep."And i feel asleep...

* * *

"Goodmorning Amour." i heard i think Leo...wait i was mad at him!;/

" Leo why did you bring me here, in your cabin?!" he was laying right next to me.

" Well Amour i brought you back from the woods but i was to tired to bring you to your cabons little island, so your here." I gave him a sad smile.

" I love you Leo but i still cant get over what you did to me," i kissed his chheek the walked out,"Goodbye Leo."

So i left to go to my cabin to see my twin brother. 


	7. Beauty Chapter 7

Honestly im writing this at midnight because im bored. Sorry if its a little short

Love forever, D.O.A01

* * *

I ran to my cabin non stop, not to see that Conner Stolls crush Jessica, daughter of persphone tackle Conner. By tge way never tell Conner his crush is weird or you will have multi-colored hair for months!

So anyway when i opened the door i was surprised by seeing Annabeth kissing my brother Jacob! I just screamed to death knowing the gods could here me.

"Omigods Annabeth how could you do that to percy, acutualy i dont wanna answer, i will be sleeping in the posiden cabin tonight." I walked right past them, so they were watching me pack.

"Please dont Amour its a mistake." Annabeth plead.

"Oh thats total bullshit. Have a nice life mother fuckers!" I screamed then walked out to run into Travis and Percy.

"We heard a scream what happend?" Travis asked.

"Percy can we all talk in your cabin please?" He just nodded.

-αλυ-

My heart broke when i sat next to Percy and across from Travis. The ocean like room just made me want to swish away all of this. But somebody had to tell him.

"Percy," i grabbed his hand," i truly do not wanna have to tell you this but i saw Annabeth makeing out with jacob. Travis, Piper, and you are the only ones I can trust so im asking if i may stay the night in your cabin away from the others?" I hugged Perce until he stopped tearing up.

" I-Im okay w-with it-t but if dad isnt Travis could t-take y-y-you in." My heart stopped i hated this camp, ever since i got here bad things have happend.

I didnt know what he was going threw but he just suddenly kissed me and i couldnt help but kiss him back. The kiss just felt right his lips were s- " Come on not in front of me!" Travis yelled witch startled me so much i fell on top of percy...on his bed.

"This feels so right, but i cannot i need control now but you are always welcome to sleep in my cabin." Percys comments always made me feel better.

I kissed his cheek while wispering in his ear, "Annabeth wasnt thinking when she cheated on you." He quickly peacked my lips before i got off of him and picked a bed.

I guess Travie left while i got dressed because right before i fell asleep i couldnt see him. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yes i have noticed i make a lot of mistakes but guess wht...everybody does. I am not perfect and either is Amour because excuse my language but shit happens and in these chapters you will learn about things Amour Aliviah Day tries to put aside. Byee suckas, D.O.A

* * *

I woke up thinking about my mother.

She tried to protect me all these years and i would just blow her off to hang out with my friends when really i would just party. Of course that was after i learned how to hide my stutter when i get scared or nervous. But i still dont remember why i wasnt with her.

"Alivah are you okay." My brother asked

"P-Please leave me a-a-alone!" I couldnt hold in the stuttering anymore, this place was ruining me.

"Alivah im sorry about mom, i havent seen you in so lon-" "Dont even say that jacob, i dont want to see you anymore. Im leaving this place reminds me of my past life, the one i tried to push away but i cant anymore." I got up out of the posiden cabin while HE was begging me to stay. It just made me get packed faster.

"I will come back when im ready tell Leo not to come for me. I love you Jake." I ran once again towards the woods.

* * *

I WILL ADD MORE BUT UNTIL THEN BYYYEEEEEE! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again my lovelys, i need some OCs so please pm me if you have one. Love, D.O.A "Alexis have you seen my nikes?" I yelled to my sister. "Have you checked Gucci?" She yelled back. Telling me to look for our dog gucci. Let me explain... After i left camp i went to my mothers house, when i got to her summer home a girl answered the door. I have never seen this girl yet she looked just like my father. She had his curly golden hair and lavender eyes. I wanted to scream! FLASHBACK "Um hi im Aliviah is mother home." She looked like she was going to faint. "Alexis darling whos at the door? If its the police tell them i dont know where my son is." Mothers voice sounded just as i remembered. Soft but strong. My mother came down the stairs. "A-Aliviah dear is that you i thought you went to a-a better place with jacob!" We hugged till our bones ached and our hearts burned. "Mom jake is okay i found him, but right now i need a place to stay may I be welcomed here?" She nodded.

" Alexis ths side and when your ready she will bring you to a specal camp." She looked stunned.

I whispered to mother. "Shes an child of Eros?"

"Yes, your father wanted me to adoupt her."

BACK TO PRESENT

"Um livi why is there a snake-lady outside?"

I looked out the window and sure enough it was about 3 miles away slithering very very slowly.

"Alexis it is important that you tell me when it gets at least a mile from here. Pack some things for you and I. Im going to dye my hair." I quickly grabbed the ravin black hair dye that would come out when one person knows who i am. Quickly fading till it turns to golden blonde.

"Kay livi."Lexi shouted right back at me while i poured the black liquid into my hair. Oh crap i had to wait a half hour? Oh please help me aphrodite i dont want the hurt to start comeing back all the hate is too much. Please..

It took awhile but the hair dye magicly flew down the drain like a naturaly flowing stream. Whoosh! My blonde hair looked as dark as night.

"Livi i got the tooth brush and hair brush, Livi where are you?"

"H-help im h-hurt!" I followed her voice to the attic. When i opened the door i didnt see her only pure darkness.

"Wow i cant believe they go for that!" A femine yet somehow manly voice said it.

I took out my bow and arrows quickly realizing what it was, a fury.

Nico prepard me for this he said it would help to sneak up on them. So i took of very quietly. Trying not to make a sound.

"Hey Sunshine shouldnt we have heard the demi-god scum by now?" I had to stiffle a giggle. But the furys name made me think of the capital from hunger games.

" Yes they try to make us look dumb. Careful.."

I quickly set my arrow and took shot of sunshine. Instead of the powder that normally would poof up there were sparkles.

* * *

Okayvi am very sorry to end it there but this speach is important to every one of my readers. So i will put one question up each time i update. When you get the answer type it into the review section along with your cabin.( Athena, Hades ,ect. ) Now the results after each question will be in my bio.

Song stuck in Authors head: 21 Guns by Green day

Question of the week: What were the very first words Annabeth said to percy?

REMEMBER TO PUT DOWN YOUR CABIN NAME!

Forever yours, D.O.A 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey again now im desappointed that nobody did the quiz qusetion so i decided to do the same one-

Question: What were the first words Annabeth said to Percy?

Song stuck in authors head: The Call

Remember to put cabin names down and Amour is spelt right lamour means my love.

* * *

"Sunshine where are you? Sunshine?...Im calling for back up then." Great i needed more things to kill.

" sir we need backup i think commander Sunshine was killed...yes i know...okay ill wait." I took this time to come up from behind the fury and try to attack.

I raised my sword up to its neck extending my arm as far as it would go. With one clean slice i would save me little half sister and I. We could go to camp and be safe...but no demi-gods lives cannot be that easy. The fury collapsed by a persons weight ontop of him.

"Dammit Hades what the hell? I need to save a few Demi-gods and then i can help with your Demi-god problem! Gods these days!" There was a strike of lightning right next to the summer house.

I think it was Nico but the only way i could tell was the way he was muttering about Zues and Hades. "Hey Nico long time no see huh.."

"Wait what do i know you?" I giggled.

"Wow you would think that the person who had to train you would remember who you are. Tsk Tsk i thought you are smarter then seaweed brain." I had to laugh when he blushed.

"Oh my little Amour youve...changed." He gave me a confused look.

" Livi where are you i still need help!" I heard the little half sis call to me.

"Oh Hades i almost forgot, so Nico i will explain all about me but we gotta help lexi. Shes another child of Eros." I finally noticed my hair it allready changed to a light brown.

I went into mine and lexis bedroom." Lexi i want you to meet Nico, hes one of me friends from camp. Nicos going to help us get to camp.

"Lemme guess you were making out with him while i was packing?"

" Lexi i told you i changed no more of that. Also when we get to camp you need to call me by the nickname i told you years ago."

Alexis just nodded."So Nico or whatever how will we get to camp?" She asked him.

" Well we coupd shadow travel but it was to hard to get here in the first place. Nobody except Jacob thought to look on this island."

" How are they?" I asked with a very quiet voice.

" Well percy misses you, Leo looks for you every night plus ive seen him cry a few times. Well about Jacob he has scars from batteling millions of monsters while looking for you. He misses you Amour he really is sorry." No he shouldnt be crying over me and damn right i left because of him cheating with Annabeth. I will stay strong no matter what, i will not leave Alexis alone at camp. I will fight for her. I am done with lying

"Um guys i will be right back." I went into the bathroom. I took out a dracma (did I spell that wrong?) while whispering a prayer to Aphrodite to will this dye away making my hair the natural golden blonde. I looked at the clock, it would be in the middle of lunch. Everyone would be there.

"Iris goddess of the rainbow except my offering show me Chiron.

"Hello Chiron." Everybody turned to look at me. I saw Percy, Leo and Jacob run up to me in the Iris message.

"Yes it is me Amour Aliviah Day, daughter of Eros. I need to explain my absence. First no crying at all it makes you weak looking, and i will cry. Now i am at my mothers summer house no she did not die that was just to protect me, second Jacob you know where that is. I have a half sister named Alexis she is also a daughter of Eros and well Nicos here to, yet we need a form of travel. There are the snake lades coming for us so please hurry. Lastly I am sorry for your pain, i couldnt take it anymore. Leo i still love you and when i get to camp i would like to know if i could talk to you?" he nodded " Jacob is up to you, we will be ontop of the highest building."

"Livi we kinda need help down here its coming!" I wiped my tears knowing that they could hear Alexis. "Goodbye l'amours, thank you Chiron. Listen if i need to i will give my life for theres. Remember do not cry for me live free." I bursted out crying while everyone even Drew, gave me simpathetic looks. I messed with the picture breaking the connection.

I ran for everyones life grabbing ny bow and arrows also my beautiful purple sword. With the plan of killing everything in my way.

* * *

I plan to write more next weekend but i may not have time. Please review to tell me how it is. Love forever, D.O.A 


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is detacated to ArtemisApollo97 for letting me use Lousia and to being my first sorta british friend ( I wish i had the accent, id never shut up...too late) Also to everyone else who know that the uprising of the gingers and blondes will happen soon. Lastly to the people who help me with my mistakes- the reviewers, i know they can be annoying (no offence) but i still love them. Bye the way i know there will be a lot of spelling mistakes but its hard to type on ipods. Wow this is really long but im trying to get over 1,000 words so please bear with me...thank you!

.Quiz: Who did Jason say was Leos father?

Quote of the day: Memories dont change people do

* * *

At Camp Half-Blood

Leo was running around trying as much as he could to help Amour out. Yes he loved her even though she broke his heart multiple times, but he was sure she was the one.

Fiddleing with pipe cleaners he tried to keep his mind off of his love. He would think of what would happen if she died yet if he started to think like that his hair kept going on fire

" Leo we need another person the come with us. Jacob and I are leaving with the chariot, blackjack and Amours Migon. Are you coming?" Percy asked. Leo just nodded.

Percy knew and understood how much Leo and Amour are in love. Yes she did kiss him but it was like she loved him. Although he was pretty sure that it was a moment type thing and there is no room for him

Percy didnt feel like he fits in anymore, like he was just the gods play toy. He tried to tell Amour that he planned on leaving to live what he hoped a normal life with his Mom. Yet as a Demi-god of Posiden he knew it was not possible just a fiqure of his imagination.

"Percy are you okay?" Leo asked

."Omigods Leo does it look like im okay?! My heart has been ripped out by someone i had plans on marring then having a crush on someone who is allready in love!" Leo just stopped walking

."How would you know shes in love with me? She left for five months because of me! Do you know how that feels?" Percy could tell Leo was heating up.

"Leo she left because she kissed me out of brotherly love which made her remember seeing Jacob slobering all over Annabeth. If that wasnt enough her mortal mother said that she died and to leave it alone."

"She kissed you?!" Percys anger for Leo was heating up quickly

."My gods Leo she loves you so stop trying to push it away. Her heart is yours and if your not quick enough to see that then her heart will be gone. Now stop pushing it away and lets go save her!" They ran to the stables.

* * *

I didnt think we could go on much longer. Nico was drained from using skeleton warriers. Alexis was using my back-up bow and occansionally using my twin sword of Passion. It was a redish color i call it medusa because if you put in enough power you can turn the person into stone, the shape of the sword was the same as passion, my purple sword.

Yet out of all of us i was the most used up from changing the monsters emotion and having them fight each other. I was only running on the love i have for Leo what was exceptionally strong

."Nico i want you to bring Lexi to Bells tower it is the tallest tower on this island. Do not look back for if you do your heart will leap out of your cheast i am not kidding. Tell jacob playroom and he will know where i am. If i die i want to embrace death, i dont want to be the one who regreats everything. Now go Nico i sense they are here. Lexi i love you and remember to spread the love." Alexis cried while screaming to Nico to help her.

"Livi i love you and i will make sure jake behaves." She giggled

.Nico did shadow travel to get them out of there. With them gone i unleashed my power in a scream that would bring every monster down in a loves heart beat. I closed my eyes then entered the familys playroom or latter none as the panick room.

the doors were coated in a special metal that was as strong as a lightning bolt. The room was a mix of gold and purple yet as much as i wanted to see my younger toys in there that i had left, i layed there helplesly waiting for my heart to stop.

* * *

Nicos POV;

I traveled to the building as fast as i could only hearing a painful scream of diffrent souls. When we saw Leo his face fell.

"J-Jacob Livi is in the playroom, she told us to tell you." Jacob looked concentrated.

" Okay we are going to my families safe room." He sounded so confident.

When i told them about her using up her energy on the way there i swear i could see tears in Leos eyes. It was just so sad that believing she could die in any second.

* * *

Amours POV;

I didnt think id survive until they found me. My blood was leaking out of my body quickly and nobody could help stop it. If that wasnt bad enough i was losing my vision to the point were everything was blurry. One moment i could hear blood dripping the next i could feel amazing warm arms wrapping around my body like a soft blanket.

" Forever and always, Leo, forever and always." With those percise words i blacked out.

* * *

Ello, Hello, Tag Merry early christmas, and may the presents be ever in your favor. Goodbye for now, D.O.A 


	12. Chapter 12

**YOLO people now warning this chapter may include OOCness and a little side of Mary-Sue haha that sounds like food...sorry my mind is going crazy right now. Oh and I don't own anything except for my own characters.**

* * *

**Leos POV:**

My loves hand was freezing compared to mine. As I held it the feeling gave me comfort and happiness even though my attitude is already like that.

When we finely arrived all of us rushed into the safe room. Of course being me I had to trip on the stairs, which I have to admit did not feel good at all. My hands had new cuts on them from touching the surprisingly sharp edge of the stair. But the blood that was dripping down his hand pushed him even more to find her.  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
**Amours POV:**

When I awoke I looked around noticing I was in a weirdly shaped room. Instead of the normal shapes it was like a triangle but the corners were not corners all of them looked like a slab of wall with a door attached to it. Yet when I went through the door it led me to the same exact room I was in before.

"Oh there is no escaping your stuck in here with me until I say that you are able to leave." An evil sounding voice came from behind me. I didn't recognize the person though. All I could tell by the voice was it was a middle-aged woman.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly only so that person could hear me.

"Girl you should know your great aunt." The lady said with a snort.

It took Amour some time to think and a quick look but she figured it out. "Wait your Enyo, goddess of war."

"Yeah Enyo or my roman form Bellona, sister of Ares, daughter of Zeus and Hera who forgot about me like everyone else." She sighed after her own words.

'Wait I thought that there was no Greek counter part of Bellona?" I was kind of creeped me out that nobody knew her.

"Then who the Hades am I?" She snorted again.

"Then how could people forget about the goddess of war? Your just as important as your brother." I sat next to my great aunt.

"Well first of all I cannot just walk into the Roman camp and say oh hey I'm Enyo Greek counter part to that other war goddess Bellona. Secondly the Greeks have Athena and Ares its not like they're going to miss another one. Lastly he is too caught up with Aphrodite to notice that his sister is missing. Another thing I am stuck here and my presence is quickly fading since well forgetfulness, so I guess I need your help."

"Depends on what your talking about..."

" Yeah, I know your life is crazy as it is and but this is only a dream so that means I decide when you leave. Anyways I need you to host me until I get stronger. Of course the Roman is on her own, but she should be good."

"What is in it for me?" She laughed as if she knew I was going to say that.

"You get to be attacked by more monsters and get tired twice as quickly." I laughed with her this time.

"Sure I've always wanted my aunt to be stuck in my head. If it helps I can spread word about you."

We shook each others hands. "Since your helping me you are free to go, but just this time. Now tomorrow at noon meet me at the dining hall in that camp of yours."

"Later Great Auntie." She growled at me while I went back into my own body and awoke. Only to find a face in my own.

"Livi you scared me half to death I didn't think you would make it." He said a lot and I mean a lot more but I was too busy thinking about Enyo and what she told me.

I pecked Leo on the lips before he could say anything else. "Percy make sure we get to camp as quick as possible I have a meeting with my great aunt tomorrow."

"Aye Aye captain." I turned toward my brother and sister and hugged them till somebody tried to pull away.

"Livi I am so sorry I never knew how much it would hurt you until you left." Jacob tried to say manly but it just came out in a rush.

"I am so sorry Jake but the reason I left was because you kept telling me sorry but when you and Annabeth choose your fate you guys didn't think about Percy." I nodded toward the driver.

After a few apologizes it was midnight and Percy was still up with me. Everyone else were lying inside the chariot.

I swung my flying horse around, and no it doesn't have wings, it looks just like Arion Hazel's flying horse but mine is a gold and white color. Its name is Migon.

The weird thing was I could tell that Perc was talking to my horse but this time Percy was blushing.

"Perc what did Migon say that your blushing so much?" He just looked away from me.

"Oh it was nothing but, um before you left Livi, I was planning on leaving the camp and staying with my mother. You were going to be the first person I told and well I was going to ask if you would go with me?" I had to admit I was very surprised at this.

"Percy I also need to tell you that the reason I am in a hurry is that...well...I am going to be hosting my great aunt Enyo. You are the first person I told about this because I was scared that Leo would be mad at me and break my heart. I just need you right now Perc, your like my favorite sort of brother." I was about to cry.

"Well your real brother is right here and he can hear you perfectly." I laughed at Jakes words.

"Oh just go back to sleep, Jacob."

"Gladly." Which ended all of our conversations. Nobody had demigod nightmares except Leo...

* * *

**Okay so I was doing some research on Ares and came up this name Enyo so I looked it up and sure enough Rick Riodan was wrong Enyo is the Greek counter part to Bellona. Also I know this is a little bit short but I am very busy with other things right now.**

Song stuck in authors head: Abrahams Daughter

Quote of the week: We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create an illusion for that moment that we are not alone. ~Anatomist

Remember to try to review! D.O.A


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people, robots and well aliens, I didn't notice how long I haven't typed anything for this fanfic. So I spent so long typing this because of stupid homework and school. The POVs go to different characters about have of the time. Anyways please don't skip over this question: Should I make another story after this one about when Amour is 20ish? So review your answer and PM me if you have a male OC I can use. ~D.O.A**

* * *

**Amours POV:**

Trust me sleeping on a flying horse is not fun. Every three hours they land for food. Because of that you get woken up with them. For me the darkness had bad memories.

Right now I was up before Apollo, in the pure darkness. Looking around for gold since Migon just wouldn't settle for apples. So much for goodnights sleep...

How did I know what he wanted? Well I didn't want to tell anyone but our lives are connected, I die he dies. Keeps life fun doesn't it? Simple and short, almost like breathing.

"Migon we have to get back! Just pick a fruit and I will get you sugar cubes when we get back." I whispered ever so quietly, trying not to wake what ever lies in the unscouted woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ABOUT 5 MINUETS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Leos POV:**  
**(Dreaming)**

I was currently in a pure white room. It was padded like one of a straight jacket people places. The only thing out of color was the pitch black window. As far as I could there was one shadow of a person.

"Leo Valdez I will not say my real name but I came to warn you. Amour will try to be won over by the little sea spawn, if you don't hurry she will never again be yours."

"How do you know this? I don't even know what to call you."

"I work closely with the little goddess of love, as for the name issue just call me darkness."

"No offence but why would you want to be called darkness when you work with the bubbliest goddess in the world?" I looked anywhere except for the window.

"In time I will explain. As for now you will try to get closer to that little girlfriend of yours." The dream faded and I awoke to Amour screaming.

"Percy, Nico, Jacob, Leo, someone help me!" I ran to Percy and awoke him. He rode Blackjack to the frightened girl.

**Amours POV:**

I was screaming trying not to get stepped on by that hairy giant. It might sound like it is so funny but when you have dodged the muddy feet for so long it gets very annoying, not to mention the fact nobody was helping me! Also that it was very early out.

"Percy, Nico, Jacob, Leo, someone help me!" I couldn't take it anymore, I was all tired out.

I looked up to see Percy and Blackjack flying towards me at high speeds. Did I like Percy? Maybe a while ago I did but my heart was for someone else. I do believe he liked me a little bit more, as if I was his Persephone. Yet the child of seas is not for me, even though he is my friend. I really do love my fire boy.

"Here Livi grab on to my arm when I pass by! Whatever you do, don't let go!" I nodded and screamed back at him.

When he passed me I grabbed onto his arm and closed me eyes after I swung around onto Blackjack.

"Please Percy don't let me fall...ever." I quietly whispered into his ear.

We chased the Laestrygonian or giant, what ever you want to call them. When they were far enough away from the others Blackjack flew to the chariot.

When we got back I was too tired to get off, as if my legs were water.

"Livi I am going to set you down in my spot okay? I will take us the rest of the way there." He picked me up bridal style and carefully set me down.

"Night Perc." I slightly smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ANOTHER TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke to fighting, really annoying fighting.

"Percy you don't understand Amour is mine, she loves me and I love her! Now back off!" I saw Leo scream bright faced.

"What if she has feelings for me, I will not back off! I love her as much as Tyson loves peanut butter!" I slowly got up and walked over to them.

"Stop it right now, I wake to some fighting about me love life! That is only my choice and right now I do not know who I will chose. Leo we have a lot of chemistry and great memories, yet whenever I go somewhere or even hang out with Percy you get all crazy. Now Percy I don't really know much yet you are always there when I need someone. But you keep fighting everything for me, one day you will die from myself. So now I will go and live life single, not knowing where to go or what to do, I expect you to do the same." I walked off to Migon, trying to fly to the favorable camp in a hurry.

I had only two hours before I officially meet my great aunt.

Right now I was as nervous as a new bride.


End file.
